With You
by 14th Musician
Summary: At Maharajan night, Ja'far was having a little chat with Sinbad. Ja'farxFem!Sinbad.


With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi and its characters.

It was a lively Maharajan night at Sindria. Laughter and joyful loud music filled in Sindria's night air. Everyone were dancing along the music, some decided to enjoy the feast offered while chattering happily with another. It was all like in a fairy tale.

"Well Ja'far, aren't this such a lively night? Why don't you go with the others to have a blast as well?"

Sinbad grinned at the younger man next to her. They were now at the balcony, gazing over at the crowd. The queen felt contented as she smiled to herself. Ah, such a beautiful night she thought.

"I have enjoyed myself your majesty, it's after all my duty to look after you." Ja'far replied with a sigh.

"Aww, you don't have to be so uptight Ja'far, it's not like I'm going to get really drunk here and do something stupid." She pouted in a childish manner.

"Uhh yeah, sure, remember the time you had your metal vessels all stolen while you weren't on guard as the result of your drunk state?"

"That's…!"

"Or that time you were all naked in public place because you were drunk and you said it's too hot."

"I have this uneasy feeling that if let you get drunk all alone in this balcony, you might start making improper announcement." Ja'far continued.

"Geez, I told you it'll be fine Ja'f- hatchoo!"

Interrupted by the sneeze, Ja'far turned his head around to her queen. He stared at the outfit his queen was wearing. It was a pretty white colored outfit, decorated with flowers in various colors. It was the outfit worn for girls during Maharajan night. It showed most parts of one's body, including Sinbad's attractive body. Gosh, what was he thinking! He slapped his own face for thinking that way of his queen. _'He must not and has no right to'_ he thought as he shook his head vigorously.

"Uhh.. ja'far, is something wrong?" Sinbad looked questioning at him.

"N-nothing at all! Please excuse me your majesty." Ja'far said as he put off his robe. The next thing Ja'far's did though, made Sinbad all the more dumbfounded. Here Ja'far was, putting on his robe on Sinbad's slender figure.

"The night is getting cold. I'm afraid you might catch a cold, Sin." Ja'far said as he finished. He stared at her for a while. It appeared that the robe wasn't oversized. Ja'far felt quite disturbed by the fact his height compared to Sin's was not much of a different. His figure himself wasn't anything like Masrur, Sharrkan, Drakon or even Hinahoho. Compared to them, he was the most petite out of all.

"It smelled really nice and it feels warm and cozy too. Thank you, Ja'far." Sinbad said while casting a bright smile upon him, interrupted his thought.

"Well, wasn't you the one who gave me this, Sin? I'm glad it can be any use for you." Ja'far smiled a little. No matter how many times Sinbad has fooled around, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. She was after all, his savior from the cursed fate he once had and also, his beloved queen. So it's only obvious that he felt somewhat glad within, when he could be any use for her.

"I feel somewhat nostalgic, Ja'far. Sigh, how long has it been huh? Until now, you're always by my side. You worked really hard for this country and you helped me out of my troubles ever so often too. Really, sometimes I feel the need to say sorry for not meeting your expectation as a queen." Sinbad smile sheepishly at Ja'far while shrugging his head.

"No, Sin, i…"

"Hm?"

"You have provided me everything I could never achieved by myself alone. Not just this piece of clothing. You have provided me the freedom I thought I could never have, you provide with kindness I thought I could never feel."

"I… am glad. If I could somehow return everything you have provided me. Therefore, until the end, I will always…"

Before Ja'far could continue, he was silenced by a soft touch from a pair of lips. His lips was intertwined with Sinbad's. Before long, Ja'far adapted to the situation and closed his eyes, returning Sinbad's kiss. The loud music and cheers from the festival were nothing for them as they were in their own quiet and peaceful world. Tentatively, Ja'far wrapped his arm around Sinbad's figure with protectiveness.

"Thank you for not leaving me, Ja'far."

THE END

A/N: Good day everyone, so how was the story? It's just another boring plotless story, no? Well, I've been having feels from SinJa recently nevertheless the first thing i wrote about them are Ja'farxFem!Sin just because they're too cute lolol. Anyway please have my apologies if there are any grammatical and spelling errors as this is unbeta'd and English is not my mother language. This is my first time writing in English too and before I wrote in Bahasa Indonesia. Before I end my ramble, I humbly asked for reviews if that's not too much of a bother for you. Lastly, thank you for taking your time!


End file.
